


Fall Break

by Winona_Ryder



Category: Beetlejuice (1988)
Genre: Autumn, F/F, F/M, November 25, Thanksgiving, grounded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1988-03-30
Updated: 1988-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winona_Ryder/pseuds/Winona_Ryder
Summary: Skye, Lydia, Kira and Beetlejuice love fall cause their favorite holiday is coming up but what happens when Kira drinks wine and gets grounded?
Relationships: Kira Hart and Beetlejuice, Skye & Lydia Deetz





	Fall Break

Skye, Lydia, Kira and Beetlejuice are getting ready for Thanksgiving which is their best favorite holiday cause she loves to cook dinner for them and hopes they will like it this year.

She is excited this year cause she gets to spend the holiday with her family.

"I can't wait to see what your cooking this year" Lydia said.

"I know i'm excited to see if your food is better than mine" Skye said.

"Maybe he's going to make the food come alive" Skye and Lydia both laughed.

Kira looks at them shocked and speechless but doesn't laugh. 

Beetlejuice sits on the couch and has a confused look on his face.

"We were just talking about you and the funny thing you do with the food" Lydia said.

"Did you really do that with the food, has anyone seen Kira" Skye said.

Kira heads upstairs to her room so she can take a shower and relax cause tomorrow is Thanksgiving, she grabs her towels and heads across to the hall to the bathroom, closes the door, takes her clothes off, steps into the tub, turns the warm water on, washes her body and hair, turns the water off, steps out of the tub wraps the towels around her, heads back into her room to put her pajamas on, takes the towel off her head, brushes her teeth and hair, dries her hair heads back into her room, gets into bed and falls asleep but she can't sleep so she stays up all night.

"I think she is upstairs in bed she's gonna be up early to rake the leaves and cook the food" Beetlejuice said.

Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice head upstairs, go to their rooms and fall fast asleep.

The next day is Thanksgiving so they all get up, do their morning routines, and eat breakfast. Kira heads outside to rake all the leaves into a huge pile, then she heads back inside, sets the table, and starts cooking the turkey, stuffing, potatoes, and 4 of their favorite pies.

She puts the pies in the fridge for later, gets the cider, potatoes, stuffing and turkey, carries them into the dining room, sets them on the table, pours the cider into the cups and carves the turkey, Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice sit at the table and put the amount they can eat on their plates. Kira is still carving the turkey off the bone to put it in the fridge for tomorrow for sandwiches. She fell asleep that she didn't see where she was carving and cut her finger real bad, blood started to drip on the floor and on half of the table but she puts the turkey in the fridge for tomorrow. Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice finish eating, while Kira walks over to the couch to rest, ignoring her finger.

"Somehow I fell asleep while I finished carving the turkey for tomorrow" Kira said as she fell asleep, while her finger was getting worse.

Beetlejuice finds Kira on the couch sleeping but looks at her finger and sees how bad it is he tries to stop the bleeding but he can't.

"What happened why is there a lot of blood on the floor" Skye said.

Lydia walks over to Kira and Beetlejuice and sees the blood, she tries to stop it but they end up wrapping it tightly so it doesn't stain the carpet or her clothes. 

He looks at her and notices she has dark circles under her eyes meaning she stayed up all night worrying about getting everything ready for Thanksgiving.

"It seems that she stayed up all night worrying about the food, when she was carving the turkey she fell asleep and cut her finger real bad" Beetlejuice said.

"So how do we clean up all the blood" Skye said.

"I'm just glad we stopped it but can you clean up the blood" Lydia said.

Beetlejuice uses his magic to clean the blood off of everything and to put the dishes in the kitchen so Kira can wash them when she wakes up. 

Kira wakes up, walks into the kitchen, washes the dishes, dries them and puts them away, gets the pies out, cutting them, she puts them on the plates and doses off again, but wakes up to put the pies back in the fridge. then she doses off and falls on her face sleeping.

Beetlejuice picks, her up, carries her up stairs to their room, magics her pajamas, lays her under the covers, and fall asleep with her while Skye and Lydia head to their room, get ready for bed and falls fast asleep they sleep through the night.

Kira wakes up, heads downstairs, walks into the kitchen, opens the fridge, gets some wine, drinks the whole bottle, (they have more) she leaves the empty bottle on the dining room table, heads upstairs to the attic, opens the door, walks in, closes the door, opens the window, climbs out, crawling onto the roof, walks to the edge, climbs down the pipe, walks out of the yard and heads down the block to the park and plays on the swing,

After she plays on the swing, she heads back home, but she doesn't notice the wine is kicking in, she lays in the drive way injuring herself then sleeps. In the morning Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice wake up, do their morning routine, get dressed, head downstairs to eat breakfast, they see the empty wine bottle on the table.

"You have got to be kidding me" Skye said.

"I can't believe she drank the whole bottle why would she drink wine" Lydia said.

Beetlejuice heads outside, in the front yard, and sees Kira laying in the drive way, he picks her up, carries her into the house, upstairs to their room, lays her in bed, sits with her until Skye and Lydia come upstairs into the room, Beej walks over to them and heads out of the room and talk to them in the hallway about Kira.

"I found her in the drive way sleeping, that wine must have kicked in cause she was walking and fell in the drive way" Beetlejuice said.

Kira opens her eyes, gets out of bed, gets dressed, walks out of the room, but gets dizzy and falls down the stairs, getting hurt again. 

Beetlejuice heads down the stairs and picks Kira up, heals her arms but her face will take a while to heal. Lydia and Skye head downstairs and all sit on the couch, Kira is on his lap, they watch a movie but Skye, picks Kira up, and carries her to her room so they can talk, she sits her on her lap and starts yelling at her.

"What were you thinking, you know what wine does to you that's why you don't drink" Skye said.

"What was i supposed to do i am stressed a lot wine helps mw relax" Kira said.

Skye looks at her angrily and tries not to yell again.

"Your 3-years-old you shouldn't be drinking wine it could mess you up" Skye said.

Kira looks at her in shock her eyes are blood shot she tries not to cry.

"You don't know what it's like to be bullied and abused you were always popular and never got abused or bullied" Kira said.

Lydia and Beetlejuice are still watching a movie but doesn't hear any yelling.

"I wonder what's going on" Lydia said.

Skye looks at her speechless then starts talking again.

"Your grounded for 3 weeks, you will be staying in your room or in the living room you can't go to the park at all" Skye said.

Kira just sits there stunned while Skye walks out of the room and heads downstairs and into the living room to finish watching the movie. Lydia and Beetlejuice look at her.

"What happened you were up there for a while talking to her" Beetlejuice said.

Skye looks at them and talks.

"I grounded her for 3 weeks she won't be able to go to the park at all" Skye said.

"What is she supposed to do just sit in her room or in the living room and not have fun" Lydia said.

"She's 3-years-old and shouldn't be drinking wine it messes her up badly" Skye said.

Kira walks out of her room, heads downstairs, into the dining room, sets the table, walks into the kitchen, cooks dinner, when it's finished she puts it in the bowl and carries it to the table and pours their drinks, they sit at the table and eat, while she heads upstairs to the attic, opens the door, walks in, closes it, walks over to the window, opens it, crawls out onto the roof sitting there feeling the cool breeze she is sober and is still grounded but she has a pail and throws up the wine. then lays there watching the stars. She still has the pail just in case. 

Beetlejuice heads to the attic and finds Kira on the roof looking at the stars he sits next to her but she sits on his lap buried her head on his chest and stays there, he brings her inside, to her room and stays with her they try to find something to do, they cause chaos but stop after a while and relax she falls asleep on his lap, he puts her under the covers where she falls fast asleep and him next to her Skye and Lydia head upstairs to her room to check on her then they go to their room and fall asleep. They sleep through the night.


End file.
